Two Lives
by sparkysparky
Summary: Percy and Oliver meet after several years and a romance develops--- now beta'd and revised
1. Part One

Title :Two-Lives

Characters: A Percy/Oliver Romance

Rated: PG to R (in later chapters maybe NC-17)

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter Characters, places and concepts belong to the genius J.K. Rowling, and I make no money off this, so please don't sue. 

Notes: This story deals with m/m situations in later chapters, so if this sort of thing squicks you out, you may want to find another story. 

Summary: The story is set 7 years after Percy and Oliver have graduated Hogwarts. Voldemort and the Deatheaters have been defeated. Percy is the Head of the International Magical Co-Operation Department at the Ministry of Magic. Oliver is the Keeper and Captain for the Chudley Cannons Quidditch team, on which Harry Potter is the Seeker. After a chance encounter a few days before Christmas, Percy and Oliver begin a friendship that slowly blossoms into more. 

Chapter One: 

Percy Weasley entered his small, spotless apartment slowly. He placed his bulging briefcase neatly next to the kitchen table and headed for his bedroom. Sighing heavily, Percy walked into the tiny bathroom and systematically began removing his clothes. First, the plain black robe, still immaculately pressed even after thirteen hours of sitting behind a desk. He folded the robe and placed it on the bottom of the hamper. Next came the Muggle suit jacket, also perfectly pressed and unsoiled. This too was neatly folded and followed the robe into the hamper. This continued until Percy was down to his white cotton boxers, starched so they too wouldn't wrinkle. 

Staring at his reflection in his mirror, he sighed softly in discontentment. _He would never win any beauty contests_, he thought. Pale skin, stretched almost too thinly over sharp ribs, large blue eyes lost behind wire-rimmed glasses and dark shadows beneath them. When he went home to the Burrow, his mother always complained he was skin and bones. That's why he hardly went home anymore. He couldn't face his mother's expression of worry, nor his brothers' teasing.

Turning away from the mirror, he pulled his boxers off, folded them and added them to the pile of folded clothes in the hamper. Percy turned to the shower and adjusted it to the perfect temperature, not too hot, and not too cold. He cleaned the day's sweat from his body with a manner born from living 18 years with brothers who hogged the bathroom. 

He stepped from the shower and dried himself with business like efficiency, then proceeded to wipe down the tub, and make sure no water was left on the floor. He wrapped the spotless white towel around his thin waist, and proceeded into his bedroom, where he pulled a fresh pair of white cotton boxers, and a white nightshirt. He pulled them on and began to towel dry his dark auburn hair. Returning to the bathroom, he folded the towel and added it to the hamper, and then quickly brushed his teeth. Turning his attention back to his hair, he brushed it until the soft waves lay perfectly against his head, with no stray curls daring to make their presence known. 

As he made his way to his neatly made bed, sheets tucked ruthlessly under the mattress, and the bedspread smooth over the sheets, his stomach growled lightly, but he dismissed it. He was too tired to make dinner, and he had to get up in a few hours anyway, so would eat then. Percy turned back the covers, slid between the sheets, and lay still with his eyes closed as he willed sleep to come quickly tonight. He pushed back the feeling of loneliness that swept over him briefly, and if his eyes burned slightly, it was from exhausted, not any messy emotions. As Morpheus claimed him, his last thought was, _I am so alone._

****

Several miles away, at the Leaky Cauldron, Quidditch Captain and Keeper Oliver Wood laughed loudly at a joke told by his best mate, and fellow Chudley Cannon teammate, Harry Potter. Oliver slapped Harry on the back and took a long swig of the mulled wine in front of him. Oliver, Harry and the other members of the Cannons were celebrating their new title of League Champions. It was the first time in over 100 years that the Cannons had had won such a title. "Good one, Harry. Anyone up for another round?"

"Not for me, I'm afraid. I'm for home." Harry said, a gleam of anticipation in his eyes. 

"Ah, the little wifey expecting you, is she Harry?" Jack Greenly, one of the team's Chasers, teased. Harry blushed a shocking shade of red and glared at the rest of the team. "Just because I am deeply in love, doesn't mean you all have to tease me every time I mention 'home'. You all should think of settling down." 

Groans and good-natured insults followed Harry as he said goodnight and headed home, where his lovely wife Ginny was waiting, probably with a bottle of champagne and chocolate covered strawberries. With a noticeable increase of pace, Harry rushed out the door to the Apparition point. 

Oliver laughed with the rest of the team, but part of it was forced. He saw how contented Harry was, with Ginny to come home to after a long day of Quidditch training. Part of him, admittedly a small, mostly ignored part, wanted what Harry and Ginny had. But, he knew it wouldn't be happening in the foreseeable future. He had little time to date, let alone form a serious relationship with anyone with his rigorous Quidditch schedule. 

"Another round, Tom, if you please." Caitlin Ambrose, another Chaser, called out. "This one's on me, fellows." Cait was the only woman on the team, and one of the best Chasers Oliver had ever had the pleasure of working with. It didn't hurt that she was incredibly nice to look at either. But, she was out of his league. Not to mention, if he _ever_ made a move on her, he would find himself in the critical ward of St. Mungo's with two broken legs, as her fiancé, and Cannon Beater, Eric Harris would beat him to a pulp.

"Thanks Cait, but I think I am going to call it a night. I have a couple of things to do tomorrow I can properly enjoy our time off for Christmas, so I am for bed. Have a good night fellas - and lady." Oliver said as he stood to leave. Cries of good-bye followed him to the door, and he waved cheerily to his team then Apparated to his large, comfortable apartment. He stripped off his clothes on his way to the bathroom, leaving a trail of rumpled clothes on the way. He hurried through nighttime rituals and flung himself, naked, onto his unmade bed. He was soon snoring softly, the silver moonlight streaming in through the window and splaying over the hard muscles on his broad back.

****

Percy opened his eyes at precisely 5:45am. He sat up and reached for his glasses on the bedside table before getting out of bed. A quick Charm and his bed was made as perfectly as it had been the night before and Percy headed for the bathroom. A repeat of last night's rituals took exactly one half hour. Ten minutes later, Percy was dressed in an exact replica of yesterday's outfit and helping himself to one half of a bran muffin, a half-cup of orange juice, and several multi-vitamins. Some Muggle items were perfectly suited to his life-style, he decided, as he spread some papers from his briefcase in front of him. As the head of the International Magical Co-operation Department at the Ministry of Magic, his work was never done. 

At exactly 6:50am, Percy neatly placed the papers back in the briefcase and left the apartment, carefully checking to make sure the Locking Charm was in place. At precisely 7:00am, Percy was sitting behind his desk, reading reports on the Standardization of Cauldron Bottoms. 

Two hours later, when the rest of the office appeared, they were not surprised to see their boss pouring over numerous, long, reports and looking as if he had just arrived. They all wondered how he did it. Most of them were only in this department because there were no other openings. But Mr. Weasley genuinely seemed to _enjoy_ his work. It baffled the rest of the Department to no end. 

At 12:30pm, Percy looked up as his assistant, Pansy Parkinson (a schoolmate of his youngest brother Ron, if he remembered correctly) entered his office, her face set in her usual expression of distaste, and said "Sir, the Minister of Magic here to see you." 

Percy looked startled for a moment, before schooling his expression into one of serenity, and told Miss Parkinson to let his father in. "Father, hello. What can I do for you?" Percy asked. 

Arthur Weasley looked at his 3rd child and sighed at the dark circles under his eyes, the strain of his mouth, and overall pallor of his face, and sighed quietly. His wife had been correct. Something was wrong with Percy. "I stopped by to see if you wanted to have lunch with me. You haven't been by the Burrow lately, and your mother and I are worried about you." 

Percy glanced away from his father's concerned expression and replied, "I thank you for the invitation Father, but I have a lot of work to do. And I've eaten already." Percy said. The last wasn't exactly a lie. He had eaten today. 

"Oh, ok, Percy. Will you come for supper tonight, then?" Arthur asked. 

"I am not sure I will be able to make it, Father. I do have a lot of work to do. But give mother my love, and I will perhaps see you this weekend." Percy said, wishing his father would just leave him in peace. That's all he wanted: to be left in peace for once in his life. 

Arthur sighed and shook his son's hand (his hand for crying out loud, Arthur thought), and made to leave. 

"Father, thanks for the offer." Percy said softly, just as the door closed behind Arthur.

At 5:00pm the rest of the staff left, leaving Percy still brooding over his reports and memos. 

Chapter Two

Oliver stretched slowly, savoring the feeling of not being quite awake, and yet not asleep either. He opened his eyes to peer at his clock, and laughed slightly when he read where the hands were "Why are you up you stupid git? You're on holiday!" He rolled over and thought about going back to sleep, but decided to get up and start on his Christmas shopping. After all, there were only 6 shopping days before Christmas Eve, and he had a lot to get done. He was into his 3rd day of vacation from Quidditch and taking time to truly savor the feeling of being able to stay out late, get up late and lounge around his apartment all day, before going out with friends. But, he realized, it was time to get down to the serious business of shopping.

Springing out of bed with sudden excitement, Oliver ran for the bathroom and indulged in a long, hot, steamy shower. A half hour later, he was shaking his sandy blonde hair dry, and putting on an old, faded pair of jeans, and a bright blue turtleneck sweater. Over his Muggle clothes, he slipped on a warm blue robe and the dragonhide boots Harry had given him for his last birthday. 

"Hmm…now what for breakfast?" he asked himself a few minutes later in the kitchen. He finally settled on a heaping bowl of Chudley Charms, laughing when he saw the miniature marshmallow replica of himself and the rest of the team, and a large glass of chocolate milk. A perfectly balanced breakfast, thank you very much. He was still a little hungry after the cereal, so he conjured up some fluffy pancakes and another glass of chocolate milk (with much more chocolate this time).

"Ok, off to Diagon Alley!" he announced. 

He first went to Quality Quidditch Supplies and picked up new shin guards for the team, and a new broom polishing kit for Harry. He knew Harry's old kit was getting a little shabby, and figured it was a good present to give to his best friend. 

He thought back to his Hogwarts days, and the first time he had met the small, scared boy. Harry had certainly changed in the years since then, and although he was a war hero, the savior of the wizarding world, and the best goddamn seeker England had seen in centuries, he was very down to earth and the best mate a bloke could ask for. 

Next on his list was Flourish and Blotts, where he searched for the perfect book for Ginny. He finally settled on a copy of _Charms for the New Ages_ - seeing as how Ginny was the new Charms teacher at Hogwarts, it was very appropriate. He also picked up the newest version of _Chess and You: Impossibly Difficult Advanced Strategies for Advanced Players_ for Ron Weasley, and a copy of _Archaic Potions and Brews_ for Ron's wife, Hermione, the potions professor at Hogwarts. For Fred and George Weasley, his close friends and owners of Weasley Wizard's Wheezes (only the BEST joke shop in all of the Wizarding World), he settled on _Practical Jokes for the Practical Joker_. 

Satisfied with having his friend's presents out of the way, he turned his attention to his family. Heading into Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, and picked out a beautiful new shimmering pink dress robe for his little sister, who was in her 6th year at Hogwarts. He looked around the shop and found his eyes drawn to a silken dressing gown reminiscent of a native Japanese kimono, the reds and oranges blending perfectly together. "That's perfect! Madame, do you have that in a size 7? My mother would love it!" 

Madame Malkin smiled and carefully wrapped the two gowns up and handed the parcels to Oliver. "That will be 250 Galleons, Mr. Wood." With a good-natured Groan, Oliver fished out his Wizard's Express Card and handed it to Madame Malkin.

"Now, all I have to go is get Dad a present." Oliver knew this was going to be the hardest present of all to find. He and his father had had a very strained relationship ever since the summer after his 7th year at Hogwarts, when Oliver had announced that he wouldn't be attending Auror college, as his father and grandfather had, but instead would be joining a professional Quidditch team. He still remembered the fiery row his father and he had had one evening. 

"Why can't you do something meaningful with your life, instead of wasting it away on a stupid sport?" his father had yelled. 

"Quidditch is not stupid! And it's my life! I will do whatever the Hell I want with it!" Oliver had screamed back. 

In the seven years since Oliver had been playing Quidditch, his father had mellowed a bit, but had not forgiven Oliver for forsaking the legacy of Woods that had been established 100 years before Oliver's birth. 

Shaking his head to remove the unpleasant memories, Oliver didn't see the slight figure before him on the sidewalk before knocking it over. 

****

"Only six days before Christmas, Perce. Done all your shopping yet?" George asked his older brother. 

Percy glared at Fred and George, who had stopped by just to annoy him and said, "Of course George. I finished it all months ago."

Fred smirked and said, in a perfect imitation of Percy, "Of course, brother dear. You don't think old Percy would leave such a thing as Christmas presents to chance, do you?"

"Was there anything you need, because if not, I have a meeting to get to sometime soon." Percy said. 

Fred and George exchanged looks, and decided to come right out with it. "Mum and Dad are worried about you Percy. You work too much, and have been isolating yourself from your family." George said.

Percy sighed and stood up. His brothers were shocked to realize that, even through his robes, he was thinner than he had been just six months before at Ron and Hermione's wedding. "I appreciate your concern, but I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Now, if you don't mind, I have work to do, and a meeting at the Leaky Cauldron to get to." 

Fred and George knew they'd been dismissed, and left, casting one last worried glance at their brother. True, they teased him a lot, but they loved Percy, and didn't want to see him hurting. Which he clearly was. "Percy, if you need anything, you know where to find us." 

Percy swallowed over the sudden lump in his throat and went back to the notes he had made on the upcoming meeting with Jacques Ferland, the head of the International Magical Co-operation in Paris. They were meeting today to discuss the possibility of starting an exchange internship program between the two ministries. Percy would meet with Jacques first, and if things went accordingly, his father and the French Minister of Magic would meet after the New Year to cement the deal. Percy had a few doubts about meeting at a tavern, but had let Jacques set the time and place of the meeting. 

Percy looked at his watch and saw that he had fifteen minutes before the meeting, and packed up his notes, and minutes later was Apparating to Diagon Alley. With a quick purposeful stride and his head down, he didn't see a man step out in front of him, until he was sprawled on the ground, looking up into the face that had haunted his dreams for seven years. "Oliver!"

Chapter Three: 

Percy looked up at the handsome Quidditch player in shock. He was the last person Percy had expected to see in Diagon Alley. Percy's eyes quickly took in all of Oliver, and a faint blush spread over his features when he realized that Oliver was even more attractive at 24 than he had been at 17. _Stop thinking that Percy. It's wrong and disgusting_, a little voice said in his head, sounding remarkably like his ex-girlfriend Penelope Clearwater. 

Oliver's ruggedly handsome features broke out in a warm smile as he recognized his old dorm mate from Hogwarts. "Percy Weasley! How are you old chap?" Oliver asked, smiling down at the figure on the ground. Then he gasped and asked, "Are you all right, Percy? You're not hurt are you? Here, let me help you up." 

Oliver reached down and pulled Percy to his feet. Percy stumbled and suddenly felt the pain in his lower back. "I think I will be all right Oliver. Thank you." 

"You sure you're all right? You hit the ground rather harshly." Oliver asked, still concerned.

Percy smiled slightly, not a little bit pleased that Oliver was concerned about him, _Oh, come off it, Nancy Boy. He's not concerned about **you**, he just doesn't want a lawsuit on his hands_, Penny's voice said again. Percy forced the voice away and said, "I am sure I will be fine, Oliver. A little sore, but nothing worse than that." 

"Good, I wouldn't want you to sue me or anything!" Oliver laughed. 

Percy's mood fell suddenly as he realized his voice was right, Oliver didn't care about him. Affecting a cooler tone and a neutral expression, Percy said, "I am sorry to have to rush off so quickly, but I have a meeting in ten minutes." 

"Oh, that's too bad! I was looking forward to catching up." Oliver paused and then continued, "Say, would you like to have dinner with me tonight? I have something I need some help with, and well, I think you would be the best person to ask." 

Percy stared at Oliver in shock, wondering what Oliver would need **him **for. No one needed him for anything. Blushing slightly, Percy simply nodded his head in affirmation. 

"Great, so, I will meet you at the Leaky Cauldron, at say, 4:30? Will that be long enough for your meeting?"

"Yes, that will be fine, Oliver. I will see you then." 

Oliver ginned in delight and waved as he and Percy parted ways. "See you then, Perce!" 

"Yeah, see you then Oliver." Percy said. He stared after Oliver's retreating back, and thought, **_Even after all these years, I am still in love with him. _**

****

Three hours later, and Percy couldn't even recall the meeting he had just attended. The French representative had been loud and abrasive, but Percy hadn't noticed. He had kept recalling Oliver's warm brown eyes and charming smile in his mind. Luckily, he had a quill that was charmed to take notes without Percy's direction. 

**_He'll be here in just a few minutes. What am I going to say? What does he want?_ **Percy's thoughts were jumbled and he didn't notice Oliver sit down at the table until the man spoke. 

"Sorry I'm late, Perce. I was caught up in the rush hour foot traffic." 

"Oh, it's all right, Oliver. My meeting just finished. I didn't even realize it was 4:30." **_Liar. You've been counting the minutes since you left him this afternoon._**

"Good. Now, let's eat. I'm starving!" As evidence to his claim, Oliver's stomach rumbled loudly. Oliver laughed and said, "See, even my body is put out with me for not feeding it in the last hour!" 

Percy laughed a little and motioned for Tom to come over. "Ready to order, fellas?" Tom, the proprietor of The Leaky Cauldron asked. 

"Yeah, I'll have a double order of fish and chips, a Butterbeer and a bowl of your Soup of The Day. What will you have Percy?" 

"What is your soup of the day, Tom?" Percy asked. He didn't normally eat out, the foods had too many preservatives and fatty acids in them, but this was **Oliver**, Percy would endure almost anything for him. 

"Potato and leek." Tom replied. 

"I'll have a cup of that please. And a glass of water." Percy said, ignoring Oliver's curious look. 

"Wonderful! I will have the beverages out in just a moment." Tom said, and headed for the establishment's kitchen. 

"That's all you want, Percy?" Oliver asked 

"Oh, well, I'm not very hungry. I had a rather big lunch." Percy said, which was true for him. He'd eaten a whole bran muffin and a glass of orange juice at the office, before Fred and George stopped by. 

"Ok, if you're sure. That's what I consider a light snack." Oliver smiled again. **_If he keeps doing that, I am going to melt into a puddle at his feet. He's got just the most wonderful smile._**

_Faggot. He doesn't like you like that. No one would. I mean look at you; you're a tall, skinny, freckled, pathetic freak. Who could ever like you? _

_ **Shut up.**_ Percy once again pushed Penelope's voice to the back of his mind, and concentrated on Oliver. **_Which isn't that much of a hardship._** "So, Oliver, what did you want to talk to me about?" 

"Oh, right! Well, I don't know if you know, but your brothers and parents have invited my family and I to spend Christmas at the Burrow, and I was wondering what to get them for a present." 

"Why not ask Fred and George? Or Harry? He's on your Quidditch team, is he not?" Percy asked, shocked that Oliver would think that **he** was the best choice for gift ideas. 

Oliver snorted and said, "You honestly think I would take Gred and Forge's advice? They would tell me to get your mother something like an apron, or a cookbook. And Harry? As much as I love the fella, he's kinda clueless when it comes to gift giving. DO you know what he gave Ginny for her birthday last month?" 

Percy had to admit that he did not. He'd sent Ginny's present (a sheet of piano music he'd written himself) by owl, as he'd had to work on the day of her party. "What did he give her?"

"A freakin' frying pan! It took him hours of standing outside the bedroom to explain that, no he did not think she belong in the kitchen, he just wanted to get her something for their new house. So, he is not the best bet to ask advice." 

"But why me? You hardly know me." Percy said. 

"Percy, we spent seven years rooming together. I don't think that qualifies me as 'hardly knowing you'. And besides, everyone is always raving about the gifts you give." 

"They do?" Percy asked, incredulously. 

Just then, Tom interrupted and set their dinners down in front of them. "Enjoy gentlemen." Tom winked as he walked back toward the bar. 

For the next several minutes, Oliver wolfed down his food, and Percy watched, taking small, measured bites of the soup. He allowed himself a moment to savor the taste of the potato and leek soup, before schooling himself to eat slowly, and take sips of water between each bite. 

"Well, then, what do you say, will you help me?" Oliver asked. 

Percy sighed and nodded his head. Anything to spend more time with Oliver. 

"So, how about tomorrow? Can you get a couple hours off at lunch and we can go then?" he asked. 

Percy thought a moment. He'd never before taken a lunch hour, and certainly never a two-hour lunch break. **_But it's Oliver…you know…the man you love? The man you've dreamt about sleeping next to you in your bed…naked and covered in chocolate. _ **"Sure. You want to meet me at the Ministry?" If he sounded a little breathless, well, it was surely unnoticeable.

"It's a date!" Oliver glanced at his watch and suddenly jumped up, "I didn't realize what time it was. My mum is expecting me for dinner at 7. I'd better go." Oliver pulled out his money purse and threw a couple of Galleons on the table. Percy was about to protest but Oliver cut him off, "No, I asked you. It's my treat. I'll see you tomorrow." 

"Yeah, tomorrow." Percy said, as Oliver rushed out the door. "Tomorrow." He whispered to himself. 

**Chapter Four:**

Percy woke up the next morning with unusual cheer. Today was the day he would see Oliver again. He drifted through his morning routine, thinking about his encounter yesterday with the Quidditch star. As he was sipping his orange juice and munching on his bran muffin, Percy pondered the question of the perfect gift for his parents from a friend of their son's. 

**_Your father always appreciates a good Muggle appliance, and your mum could do with something frivolous that she hasn't made or bought for herself_**, Percy's nice voice said.

"That it is then. A new Muggle item for Dad, and a bottle of perfume for Mum." He said out loud as he quickly washed his breakfast dishes. He grabbed his briefcase on the way out the door, and was soon ensconced in the multitude of reports on Cauldron Bottom Standardization piled on his desk. 

Every half hour, Percy checked his watch, wanting to make sure that time was actually moving. He tended to lose a part of himself when he was working, and he didn't want that to happen on today of all days. At 12pm, Percy looked up as Oliver strode through the door. 

"I was going to wait for your assistant to announce, me, but she was too busy filing her nails to be bothered. I hope you don't mind me just barging in like this." Oliver said, flopping down in the chair opposite Percy's desk. 

Percy floundered for a moment, not knowing how to respond, and then said, "It's not a problem." 

"So, you ready for our shopping date?" Oliver asked, smiling sunnily. 

Lost in Oliver's smile, Percy nodded and shoved the report he was reading to the side. "Just let me get my coat and we can leave." 

"Have you any suggestions on what I can get your parents?" Oliver asked as Percy cast the locking charm on his door. 

"Yes, actually. Have you got Muggle clothes on under your robes?" Percy asked. 

Oliver looked a bit confused but shook his head no. "Why do you ask?" 

"Well, you must know that my father is fascinated by Muggles. I had thought we would spend some time in Muggle London shopping for a new gadget he can amuse himself with. And for my mum, she has this favorite scent called _Elegance_ found only in this one shop in London. It's not very expensive, but she loves it. I was going to pick some up for her as an extra present, but if you wanted, you could give it to her."

"It sounds perfect! Let's pop over to my apartment so I can change into something suitable, and then we can be off." 

Percy followed Oliver a few streets over from the Ministry and up to his apartment. "Make yourself at home. I won't be a moment!" Oliver called over his shoulder as he made his way to his bedroom at the back of the apartment. 

Percy looked around Oliver's flat with interest. It was messy, unorganized and a perfect reflection of the man who inhabited it. Percy's nose wrinkled slightly as he caught sight of several unwashed dishes on the coffee table in the living room. Clothes were strewn everywhere, and Quidditch paraphernalia littered every available surface. Percy laughed a bit at a picture on the wall of Oliver, Fred, George and the rest of the Hogwarts Quidditch team in Oliver's 6th year. Fred and George were giving Harry a noogie, Angelina, Alicia and Katie were staring starry eyed at Oliver, and Oliver was holding the Quidditch Cup in his hands, tears streaming down his face. 

"Yeah, that's a great picture isn't it? Oh, to be so young again!" Oliver said, coming behind Percy and looking with tenderness at the photo. "Who would have thought then that Fred would marry Alicia, and George Angelina, and Katie Lee Jordan? It's funny how everyone younger than me in that team has found a life mate, and I haven't." 

Percy stared at Oliver for a moment. "Are you looking for love then?" he asked, trying to keep the hopeful sound from his voice. 

"I'm not sure I know what love is. I've been thinking about it a lot lately, and have realized that I have never been In Love before. I've loved, and lusted, but I have never fallen in love." Oliver looked sad, and turned to Percy. "How about you? What happened to you and Penny?" 

Percy looked away and replied, "We broke it off a year out of Hogwarts. Penny went on to become a MediWitch, and eventually ended up in Romania, where she met Charlie. They're married now. Didn't Fred and George, or even Harry mention it?" Percy asked, successfully keeping the slight feeling of bitterness from his voice.

"Well, they did mention that Charlie was married, but her name never came up. Was that hard for you?" Oliver asked. "It think it would be very strange for an ex of mine to marry my brother." 

"No, it was fine. They really love each other, and while I really enjoyed Penny's company, we were never really right for each other. She and Charlie are very happy, and expecting their first child next spring." Percy turned back to Oliver. "Now, enough maudlin talk. Let's go shopping."

****

Once in the Muggle world, Percy led Oliver directly to _Jazmine's Scents for the Everyday Woman_, where they quickly picked up a bottle of _Elegance_ for Molly. 

After they left the store, Oliver turned to Percy to ask a question, and was struck with the thought that Percy looked especially frail in his Muggle slacks and sweater, both in a stark gray color. "Percy, have you eaten lunch?" Oliver asked. 

"Well, actually, I haven't. But, I am fine." Percy replied, heading for the next store. 

Oliver considered Percy for a moment. _Doesn't look like he eats much. And remember how he barely ate the soup yesterday? _"Well, I for one am starving. How about we take a break and head for the nearest Bugger Prince. Harry's told me all about them." 

Percy laughed a bit and said, "I think you mean Burger King, not Bugger Prince. And if you're hungry, let's eat." Percy said. 

It took only a few minutes to reach the nearest Burger King, _they're on every corner, _Oliver thought. Once inside, Oliver studied the menu and finally decided on a Double Whopper with Cheese, a large chocolate shake, a large order of French fries, and an apple pie. "What will you have Percy? It's on me." 

Percy looked with quiet disgust at the rubbery looking food the patrons were eating. He was about to refuse when he saw Oliver looking quite fierce. He finally ordered a hamburger, a diet soda and a small order of fries. "Thanks Oliver." Percy said quietly. 

Oliver paid for the food, and led Percy over to the nearest empty table. "Now, eat all of that. It doesn't look like there's much to you, and I don't want you fainting on me in the middle of Muggle London." Oliver said, half teasing, and half serious. 

Percy looked at Oliver, who was quickly inhaling his food, and was so caught up in admiring the way Oliver's strong hands led the food to his mouth, that he didn't realize he'd eaten all of his burger and the majority of his fries until Oliver smiled and said, "See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" 

Percy blushed and nodded his head in agreement. "So, shall we go?"

"Absolutely! Where to, my Muggle knowing friend?" 

Percy laughed and led the way to the Electronics store he had noticed on the way to the Burger King. "Now, my father enjoys ANYTHING that needs batteries or has a plug. You could get him a toaster, and he'd be happy as a clam for weeks, even months." 

Oliver perused the various items until something caught his eye. "What's this?" he asked, picking it up. 

Percy looked at the item in Oliver's hands and laughed and said, "That is an electric car. My father will love it!" 

"Wonderful! I knew this would be a success with you around Perce!" He threw his arms around Percy and gave him a quick, friendly hug. 

Oliver went to pay, leaving Percy tingling all over.


	2. Part Two

Chapter Five:  

"Thanks again Percy, for coming with me today." Oliver said, as they neared the Ministry of Magic. 

"I had a good time, Oliver. Thanks you for lunch." Percy replied. 

"Well, I will guess I will see you tomorrow for Harry and Ginny's Christmas party, right?" Oliver asked. 

Percy looked confused for a moment, and then recalled Ginny's note of a few weeks ago inviting him to a Christmas Eve party at her and Harry's house in Hogsmeade. "Well, I wasn't sure if I was going to go." Percy said. 

"Oh, but you have to! Your whole family will be there! It's sure to be a lot of fun!" Oliver said, smiling encouragingly.

**_You know you want to go, Oliver will be there…you could see him 3 days in a row!_**

_He doesn't really want you to go. He's just being polite. He thinks he has to ask you if you are going because you helped him out today. Don't be so pathetic. _

**_Look at him…he really does want you to go. He LIKES you!_**

Percy glanced at Oliver and found the object of his affections staring expectantly at him. "Well, what time does it start again?" 

"Six o'clock pm sharp. So, will I see you there?" 

"Well, maybe. I will have to see how much work I get done." 

"Percy tomorrow is Saturday! You can't work on Saturday. It's just not allowed!" Oliver said. "Please come?" He gave Percy sad puppy dog eyes.

"Ok, ok. I'll be there." Percy said, having no choice but to give in when Oliver looked at him with those eyes. **_You couldn't deny him anything no matter what_**. 

"Wonderful! See you tomorrow night then!" Oliver said. "Bye Percy!" 

"Bye Oliver." Percy waited until Oliver had Disapparated before starting to head into the Ministry building. 

**_Wait a minute! Oliver is going to be at your house on Christmas day too. You need to get a present for him!_**

_Like he would ever want anything from you. He will probably laugh in your face. _

**_It's the right thing to do. Get him a present. A Quidditch book or something. _**

Percy frowned in consideration. He could just take the rest of the day off, so he would have plenty of time to get a nice gift for Oliver. But, just as he had never taken a long lunch before, in the seven years he had been working for the Ministry, he had never left work early. **_But it's Oliver's Christmas present. The office can manage without you for an afternoon._**

Decision made, Percy headed in to tell Pansy he would be taking the afternoon off. As he headed out the door, he missed the looks of shock and approval on the faces of his employees. "Finally," said one man, "Mr. Weasley is in the land of the living." 

"What do you mean?" asked a woman with bushy blonde hair. 

"Didn't you notice it?" asked the man. 

"Notice what?" Pansy asked in her nasal tone. The blonde woman also looked interested. 

"Our workaholic boss is in love." 

***

Oliver arrived at his flat moments after he said good-bye to Percy. "Now," he said out loud to himself, "what would Percy want for Christmas?" 

He had decided somewhere during the day, that he needed to get Percy a present for Christmas. He didn't know how it had escaped him, but Percy was the only Weasley he hadn't picked a present for. But he had no idea what to buy him. 

"I'll ask Ginny. She'll know better than her brothers what to get for Percy." Oliver headed for his fireplace and quickly lit a fire. Then he performed a short charm and he was soon looking into the Potter's living room.

Harry and Ginny were standing next to their large Christmas tree, haphazardly placing ornaments on the branches, when they heard a pop coming from the fireplace. 

"Ollie! What a surprise. What are you doing here?" Harry asked Oliver's head, which was waving among the flames. 

"I actually had a question for your lovely wife." Oliver replied. 

Curious, Ginny came to stand next to Harry, wrapping an arm around his waist and snuggling close. "What can I do for you Ollie?" 

"Well, I happened to run into Percy yesterday, and today he helped me pick presents for your parents, and so—"

"Wait a moment. Did you say _Percy_ helped you _today_?" Ginny asked, flabbergasted. 

"Yeah, why?" 

"Well, it's Friday." Seeing Oliver's blank look, she continued, "A work day. Percy _never_, in all the seven years he's worked for the Ministry, has taken off work—for anything!" 

"Well he did today. Anyway, I wanted to get him a present for Christmas, but I have no idea what." Oliver replied. 

Ginny's mind was still whirling from the thought of her brother, the workaholic, taking time off to go _shopping_ of all things. **Well, maybe it wasn't the outing, but the company Percy was willing to miss work for.** Was it possible, Ginny asked herself, that Percy had a crush on Oliver? 

Harry was perplexed by the sudden sly smile that stole across his wife's face. That look never boded well for him. Uh oh. She was planning something…something almost as dangerous as having the twins around a ton of Filibuster Fireworks at a wedding. Harry shuddered at the memory of Mrs. Weasley's shouts when just such a thing had occurred at Ron and Hermione's wedding. 

"Well, my brother has a real weakness for books and music." Ginny said. "He especially enjoys the compositions of Chopin. And he loves Shakespeare. I know that he doesn't' have a copy of _A Midsummer's Night Dream _anymore, as he gave it to Mum for her birthday last month." 

Oliver smiled and said, "Thanks Gin, for the suggestions. I will see you both tomorrow night for the party." With another _pop_, Oliver's head had disappeared and Harry and Ginny were left alone. 

"Ok, what was that look all about?" Harry demanded. 

Ginny turned to him with a deceptively innocent look on her face. "I am sure that I do not know what you mean." 

"Oh, yes you do, Virginia Weasley Potter. You had that cat who ate the canary look upon you face when Oliver mentioned that he had gone shopping with Percy." 

Ginny giggled a bit and said simply, "Don't you think Oliver and Percy would make a cute couple?" She didn't have time to cast a cushioning charm on the floor before Harry hit the carpet in a dead faint. 

***

Later that night, Oliver spent a couple of hours carefully wrapping the presents he had bought that day. He could have just cast a charm, but he really enjoyed manually wrapping presents. His gaze rest on the shiny gold and red paper in which he had wrapped the antique edition of _A Midsummer's Night Dream_ he had found for Percy. Oliver knew it was a rare find, and was glad that he bookshop he had stopped in hadn't known of its true value. He hoped Percy would like it. 

Oliver paused in wrapping Mrs. Weasley's bottle of perfume and wondered about that last thought. Why did he care so much that Percy like his present? It wasn't that important, was it?

Oliver's mind wandered back to lunch that day, and the look upon Percy's face as he was eating. It had been a pleasure to see the look of pure enjoyment on a face that seemed as if it never smiled.

Oliver got up from his space on the carpet and headed for the bookshelf. He grabbed the Hogwarts yearbook from his 7th year, and flipped to the W section. He saw himself, looking joyous and carefree, laughing for the camera and striking ridiculous poses. He turned his attention to Percy's photo in which Percy was staring straight at the camera, a serious, respectful expression on his face. He was sitting straight and not moving. 

Thinking back to his years at Hogwarts, Oliver didn't think he could remember Percy ever smiling in pure enjoyment. At least, not after 3rd year. What had happened to make him so serious, Oliver wondered. Well, whatever it was, Oliver was going to make it his purpose to get Percy smiling and laughing again.  

Chapter Six 

Percy awoke early the next morning. He lay in bed for several minutes, still a little sleep fogged. Percy allowed himself several minutes of lying about, before getting up. He glanced at the clock and was shock to see that the hands were on "Good for you, you slept in."

It was 9am, the latest he had slept in a very long while. **_This is why you felt so cheerful…that and you get to see Oliver today._**

_You're so pathetic. Living just to see Oliver, and perhaps talk to him. He'll never like you like that, faggot. He would be disgusted, appalled—_

**_Shut up you revolting bitch. Just because you couldn't get a decent lay if the world depended on it--_**

Percy shook his head and seriously considered getting therapy. His voices were becoming more and more vocal lately. "I am going insane." He said out loud on his way to the bathroom. "Completely and utterly insane." 

**_And you're talking to yourself now. You've gone completely bonkers, nutso, loco—_**

Percy took a long hot shower, and felt unusually cheerful, even for the holiday season. His day off yesterday had been wonderful, and he had made a promise to himself that it wouldn't be a one-time occurrence. He'd gone back into Muggle London and spent hours searching for the perfect gift for Oliver. He'd finally found it around dinner time, and headed back to his flat, where, in a rare and spontaneous action, he had spent several hours baking tons of Christmas cookies for Harry and Ginny's party the next night. Percy had always found baking to be relaxing, and enjoyable. So, he would be attending the party with dozens upon dozens of golden sugar cookies, powdered chocolate crinkles, red and green spritzes and several other varieties of classic favorite sweets.

Percy stepped out of the shower and quickly dried off. His stomach rumbled loudly, reminding him that he had forgotten dinner the evening before, in his baking frenzy. Percy dressed quickly in Muggle jeans and a dark tawny brown sweater before heading into the kitchen for breakfast. 

The heady aroma of freshly baked cookies still hung in the air, and Percy almost passed over his muffin in favor of a few sugar cookies. But his common sense, **_and the fact that you are not Fred and George_**, prevailed and he settled on a banana muffin and orange juice. It was a decidedly gross combination, and Percy found himself thinking of yesterday's lunch of burgers and fries. 

But, he ate his muffin, drank his juice, washed his dishes and then retired to the living room, where the few last minute Christmas gifts he had awaited wrapping. Several hours later, after meticulously wrapping and organizing his gifts, Percy headed to his bedroom to get ready for Harry and Ginny's party. 

**_It's almost time to see Oliver…don't you want to look nice…and maybe even sexy? _**One of Percy's voices chimed while he was searching in his closet for something festive among the grays, blacks and browns of his everyday clothes. 

_You couldn't look sexy if you tried. _

**_What did I tell you ho-bag? If you can't say something nice…_**

_Then shut my freakin' mouth. Arrogant git. _

**_Nosy bitch._**

_Arsehole._

**_Old maid._**

"Oh dear, now my voices are insulting each other. That does it, after Christmas, I am checking into St. Mungo's." Percy wasn't sure if he was joking, or serious.

Percy's gaze fell upon the sweater in the very back of his closet. It was a ribbed turtleneck sweater in a deep forest green. **_Yeah, that's the one…it matches your eyes perfectly!_**

"Well, if you say so." Percy grabbed the sweater and laid it neatly on the bed. It had been a present from his mother on a long ago birthday, but he had never worn it. He felt more comfortable in blacks, browns and grays…colors that let him blend into the background. 

Percy headed for his bureau and pulled out a pair of dark brown corduroy slacks and settled them next to the sweater on the bed. "Festive enough I think, for a Christmas Eve party." He checked his watch and saw that it was 4:30, giving him just over an hour to be ready, if he wanted to be at his sister's by 6. 

***

Ginny bustled around the large house, hurriedly adding finishing touches here and there. "Harry, what time is it?" she shouted, as she lit the candles gracing the top of the grand piano. 

"Five minutes past the last time you asked, which would make it 5:30." Harry yelled back from the living room, where he was watching Muggle football on the television. The television had been a house-warming gift from Sirius, who thought it was decidedly hilarious to see Ginny's fascination with it whenever he visited.

"You know, if you'd help me, this would go a lot faster!" Ginny yelled. 

"Darling, you know that isn't true. You'd spend more time making sure I wasn't messing up, that it would take much longer than if you just did it perfectly the first time around." 

Ginny came into the living room and frowned when she saw the crumbs on the coffee table from where Harry had been munching on potato crisps. She muttered a quick cleansing charm and snapped, "Tell me why I married you again?" Harry got up from the couch, swept his beautiful wife into his arms and proceeded to show her exactly why she had married him. 

It was a disheveled and pink-faced Ginny, straightening her dress, who answered the first knock on the door several minutes later. It was Ron with a very pregnant Hermione who stood on the other side of the door. Taking one look at his little sister's face, Ron announced, "It's a good thing you married her, Harry, or I would have to challenge you to a wizard's duel."

"Oh, sod off Ron. You were doing much more with Hermione in our fifth year at Hogwarts. At least I waited until Ginny was of age before—"

"Harry James Potter! Shut your mouth and help a poor pregnant woman off with her coat before she expires from the heat. What is it, 100 degrees in here?" Hermione whined, looking very uncomfortable indeed. "Honestly, you would think we lived in the tropics instead of England." Her faced glowed with happiness, and her eyes were sparkling, belying the sharp tone of her voice.

"Hiya, Herm. How are you feeling?" Harry asked gently. 

"I am eight and a half months pregnant, Harry? How do you think I feel?"

"Bloody uncomfortable." Ron and Harry answered together. 

"Damn right. You try carrying around a 20 pound basketball on your stomach for eight months, and see how you feel." Hermione replied, waddling into the living room and easing herself down in the recliner. "Ron, get me some crisps, if you would." 

"Woman's been ordering me around for the last four months. I swear Harry…" Ron let his voice trail off when Hermione's eyes filled with tears. "Bloody hormones," he muttered as he went to apologize for being an insensitive, boorish git.

By 6:00, the house was filled to the brim with friends, family, and co-workers, minus one best friend and a brother. Oliver and Percy had still not arrived. Ginny was getting a bit antsy. Ever since most of her friends and brothers had paired off, she had been dying to play matchmaker once again. Now, she had the perfect opportunity and they star players had yet to arrive.

The doorbell chimed once more and Ginny hurried to answer it. She was thrilled when she saw it was Oliver. She pulled him inside and into a quick hug, before saying, "I thought you'd forgotten!" 

Oliver laughed and bussed Ginny on the cheek. "How could I forget _your_ party?"

"Really, you only reminded him 150 times in the last month." Harry said, coming over to shake hands with Oliver, and claim his wife for a dance.

"Oliver, will you keep an eye out for Percy? He doesn't do well with crowds, and it would mean a lot to him to see a friendly face right off the bat." Ginny said, her eyes gleaming with thoughts of true love and happily ever after. 

Oliver looked nonplused, but nodded his head in agreement. "Sure thing. Shall I bring him to find you once he gets here?" Oliver asked, but Harry and Ginny had disappeared before he could finish his thought. "That woman sure keeps Harry on his toes," he muttered to himself.

Oliver headed for the food table and helped himself to a large helping of crisps, with a smattering of delicious onion dip, and a large glass of Harry's punch eggnog. He looked around for cookies, and was disappointed to see only oatmeal raison and almond pastes. He sighed in disappointment and headed back towards the door, to await Percy's arrival. 

Chapter Seven

Percy nervously packed his cookies into a bag that would be easy to Apparate with. He had thought about using a Shrinking Charm, but previous experiences, courteous of the twins, had left him lasting dislike of them. So instead, Percy had carefully packed the cookies into Tupperware and now into the tote. 

Percy ran to the bathroom to check his appearance one last time. He brushed an invisible piece of lint from the front of his sweater, and brushed out a small wrinkle in his pants. Satisfied that he looked as good as he could, Percy but his robe on over the outfit, and prepared to Apparate to Hogsmeade. 

Percy took a deep breath and was soon on the walk in front of the Potter's large, but comfortable, house on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. He took a moment to gather his courage and knocked on the door, which was immediately opened by the one person Percy had come to see. "Oliver!" 

"Percy, there you are! We've been waiting simply _ages _for you to arrive." Oliver was weaving slightly on his feet and before grabbing Percy by the cloak and pulling him inside. "It's so good you could make it! It's been a bore here without you!" Oliver took Percy in his arms, complete with the cookie bags, and gave him an exuberant hug. 

"Oliver, are you ok?" Percy asked, gently extracting himself from Oliver. 

"Yeah, I just had a couple cups of Harry's special eggnog."

"That explains it. Would you hold this for me, so I can get my cloak off?" Percy asked, showing Oliver the bag of cookies. 

"What's in here?" Oliver asked, taking the bag and holding it up for appraisal.

"Oh, I had some time last night, so I baked some cookies." 

Percy had barely finished talking before Oliver had ripped into the bag, coming out with a box of cookies. He tore open the cover soon had a sugar cookie in his mouth and four more in his hands. "Oh, these are fantastic!" he said over a mouthful of the delicious treats. 

Percy blushed and whispered, "Thank you. I'm glad you like them." 

Oliver had just finished his fifth cookie when Ginny looked over and saw her brother and Oliver talking. Harry backed away when he caught the evil, or was that a loving, glint in her eye. Ginny waved her wand and muttered a quick incantation, and shouted, "Oi, Perce! Ollie! Look up! You're standing under the mistletoe. Now you've got to kiss." 

Percy looked away from Oliver and saw that they were indeed standing under the mistletoe. He blushed redder than his trademark Weasley hair and glanced at Oliver, who looked adorably confused. 

"You don't have to if you don't want to, Oliver. It's just a stupid tradition." Percy said, wanting more than anything for Oliver to place a kiss on his lips. 

Oliver looked over at Ginny, who had a murderous (amused?) look on her face. "I think we had better. Look at your sister. I think she would tar and feather us for not following tradition." Oliver smiled down at Percy and slowly lowered his head. 

Percy's eyes widened and then fluttered closed. He parted his lips in anticipation of Oliver's kiss. He knew it would be just a few more seconds before…"CHARLIE!! You came!" 

Ginny's scream interrupted Percy's dream, and he glanced toward the door and saw his older brother, and his very pregnant wife, standing in the doorway. "Looks like we were saved by the bell." Percy said, trying to make joke out of his heartache. It always caused a little pang in Percy's stomach when he saw Charlie…everything Percy was supposed to be, and with the wife Percy was supposed to have married. 

_If you weren't a flaming faggot you mean. _

"Yeah, looks like." Was it just his imagination, or did Oliver sound almost as upset as Percy felt.

Charlie and Penelope, looking happy, healthy and very much in love, made their way into the living room, and time seemed to freeze as Percy and Penelope looked at each other. Percy smiled and made his way over to the happy couple. 

"Penny, hello. You are looking wonderful," Percy said with a smile. He placed a chaste kiss on her cheek and turned to Charlie. "Charlie, it's good to see you." 

Charlie broke out into a huge smile and swept his little brother into a bone-crushing hug. "It's good to see you too Perce." Charlie frowned when he saw the bags under Percy's eyes. "Have you been well, Percy?" 

Percy rolled his eyes and replied, "Of course Charlie." To change the subject, he continued, "Penny, you remember Oliver Wood don't you?" 

Penelope's eyes dimmed somewhat, indicating she remember Oliver Wood all to well. "Of course. How can one forget the Quidditch Superstar of Hogwarts?" Penelope looked at Oliver and said, "Oliver how are you?" 

Oliver was a bit confused at her cold tone, but didn't think much of it. It was probably a pregnancy hormone-y thingy. "I'm fine, Penelope. How about you? How long have you and Charlie been married?" Oliver remember Charlie as being the epitome of cool, a great athlete, good with the ladies, and always surrounded by friends, from his time as first year when Charlie was a seventh year. 

"About four years now." Penelope said. 

A silence fell upon the air, and Ginny, not wanting her plan to be ruined said, "How about we go on a sleigh ride. Headmaster Snape as generously allowed us to use Hogwarts horses to pull the sleighs." 

"Generous? Gin had to just about offer our first born to get Snape to agree." Harry muttered to Ron.

Ron laughed and replied, "Good thing it didn't come to that. He'd probably eat the poor fellow."

Severus Snape, who had been appointed Headmaster upon Dumbledore's retirement two years ago scowled and said to his nearest neighbor, "I wasn't that bad."

Sirius Black snorted and gave Snape a look that said, "Look who you're talking to bud." Snape scowled more fiercely and Black retreated to stand by his husband, Remus Lupin-Black.

Everyone agreed that a sleigh ride sounded wonderful, and soon they were all bundled up against the cold, and piled into three sleds. Ginny made sure that Percy and Oliver ended up in one sleigh and Charlie and Penny in another. She didn't need any old feelings to jeopardize her wonderful plan. 

Percy shivered against the cold wind. He hadn't dressed nearly as warmly has he should have for a sleigh ride through the snow. Oliver noticed Percy shivering and said, "Cold Perce? Come closer, we can share this blanket." 

Percy blushed, but it was unnoticeable as his cheeks were already red from the cold. He scooted closer to Oliver and slid under the warm thermal blanket. 

"That better?" Oliver asked. Percy nodded. "So, what was it like seeing Penelope again after such a long time?" 

"Oh, it was fine. She looked happy, didn't she?" Percy asked. It was important that Oliver knew he didn't still hold a torch for Penny. "She and Charlie really do go well together."

"Yeah, she looked very happy." Oliver frowned when he saw Percy was still shivering. Around them people chattered endlessly about Christmas, and they were soon singing carols. Oliver slipped an arm around Percy and drew him closer, wanting to share his body heat with his friend. Percy blushed hotter, and tried to ignore the feelings Oliver's arm around him wrought.

**_Oh my god! Oliver Wood has his arm around us! What are you going to do, Perce?_**

_He's going to do nothing. Oliver would be sickened to know how this makes you feel, Percy. You know it would. _

"Percy, you ok? You looked pained all of a sudden." 

Percy smiled weakly and replied, "No, I'm fine. Just cold." 

At this admittance, Oliver pulled Percy closer and when Percy looked over, he saw that their lips were inches apart. His breathing grew slightly faster and he looked away again. 

Oliver looked at Percy, noticing how the moonlight reflected off the golden freckles on Percy's cheeks. In this light, his eyes looked more gold than green, and Oliver found himself thinking of their almost-kiss in the living room earlier. How would Percy's lips taste, he wondered. 

Oliver was not disturbed by these thoughts. He'd had a few male lovers over the years, and was comfortable in his. Oliver cleared his throat and Percy looked over at him. Oliver moved his head closer to Percy's, smiling when he noticed the rapid pulse in Percy's throat. Apparently, Percy was as affected by his presence, as he was by Percy's. 

"You know Percy, we never did complete that tradition earlier." 

Percy swallowed and replied, "No, we didn't."

"I've heard it's bad luck not to follow through on a Christmas kiss. It causes all sorts of problems." Oliver's voice was soft, and his head was heading downward. 

Percy closed his eyes, and his lips parted slightly. Oliver closed the distance between them and…

Chapter Eight

Percy closed his eyes, and his lips parted slightly. Oliver closed the distance between them and gently placed his lips over Percy's Percy sighed and leaned into Oliver's chest, tentatively bringing one arm up to rest on Oliver's shoulder. Oliver tilted his head, ready to deepen the kiss, when an amused cough broke the two of their kiss. 

"As much as I was enjoying this revolting display of affection, I do not think that it is exactly appropriate for a public sleigh ride," came the silky voice of one Severus Snape. 

Percy blushed bright red and ducked his head in shame, but Oliver just laughed and put his arm around Percy, bringing him closer. 

Sirius Black, his arm around Remus, scowled at Snape and said, "Stuff it Sev. We all know you're just jealous." 

Severus harrumphed and fell silent for the rest of the sleigh ride. Once the happy, although chilled, party guests were back at the Potter's manor, Oliver drew Percy aside and said, "I hope I didn't offend you with the kiss. It's just that I've wanted to do that ever since you walked in the door tonight." 

Percy blushed some more, although it was hard to tell, since his face seemed to be stuck in a perpetual blush when around Oliver. "No, I didn't mind," Percy said softly.

"Then you won't mind if I do it again." Oliver leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Percy's lips. Percy sighed and leaned into Oliver, who in turn wrapped an arm around Percy's waist. Oliver flicked out with his tongue and Percy parted his lips slightly. Oliver took this as acceptance and swept his tongue inside, tasting Percy for the first time. 

Ginny found them several minutes later and smiled in self-satisfaction. Harry, who blushed at the sight of his good friend and his brother-in-law snogging, tried to steer Ginny in the other direction, but she was having none of it. Clearing her throat, she giggled when Oliver jumped back and Percy stumbled into his chest. 

"So sorry to interrupt, but I was hoping that you would play us some Christmas carols, Perce," Ginny said. "We could even have a Weasley concert, seeing as we are all here, even Mum and Dad." 

"Mum and Dad are here?" Percy asked. 

"Yeah, they arrived while we were on the sleigh ride. Bill was with them." Ginny stepped forward and wrapped one arm around Percy's and the other around Oliver's. "Come on boys, let's go make some music." 

Chapter Nine:

Percy and Oliver followed Ginny into the living room, not noticing (or pretending not to notice) that their hands were intertwined. Angry female shouts met their ears as they entered the crowded room. 

"Ronald Weasley you are an insensitive, boorish git!" came Hermione's tearful cry. 

Percy stifled schocked laughter when he saw his younger brother back away from his furious wife. 

"I'm sorry, 'Mione." He turned to his mother and asked, "But what did I do?" 

Hermione let out a strangled scream and pulled her wand out of her pocket. "Let's see how _you _like carrying around a 30 pound basketball!" She pointed her wand at Ron and shouted, "_Impregio Malius." _

Ron looked down at his body in horror as two lumps formed on his chest, and his stomach expanded until it was larger than Hermione's. "I…I…can't see my _feet_!" cried Ron. He looked at his wife with a shameful expression, "'Mione mine, please turn me back." 

Hermione harrumphed and said, "Not a chance, _Ronniekins_, you'll stay that way until I give birth, or you've learned to be more sensitive. Let's see how you handle waddling around, back aches and swollen feet!" 

Ron looked to his mother for help, but she just smirked. Fred and George doubled over in laughter; Arthur was looking half amused and half horrified as he recalled his wife pulling the same stunt when she was pregnant with Bill. Charlie and Bill were leaning on each other in support, and only Harry looked sympathetic, until a stern looking Ginny pulled out her wand and started to wave it. 

"You're on your own, mate," Harry said, although he sent a commiserating glance Ron's way. 

Oliver and Percy hung back and when it seemed that Hermione was calming down, Oliver said to Percy, "This is nothing. My mother once made my father stay "pregnant" for six months, when she was carrying my sister. Ron only has, at the most, a month before Hermione pops." 

Percy let out a startled giggle and stepped closer to Oliver. Oliver smiled and wrapped an arm around Percy's waist, and in turn Percy snuggled happily closer to Oliver. He wondered when Oliver had started liking him, but wasn't about to question his incredible luck. 

_Don't flatter yourself, he's probably just using you. _

**_Jesus, woman, stop you're yammering. Oliver obviously likes our Percy, so shove it up your over stuffed arse!_**

Percy held back his snicker, and again considered checking into St. Mungo's for a while. He was starting to enjoy the banter his voices had going on. 

"Ok, let's get in a circle around the piano, and Percy will play some carols for us." Ginny instructed, and led Percy to sit at the gleaming grand piano. 

Oliver watched in fascination as Percy lovingly ran his fingers over the smooth ivory keys. "I didn't know Percy played the piano," he whispered to the nearest Weasley, who happened to be a very red-faced Ron. 

"He's played since he was 7 or 8, I guess. He stopped lessons when he was about 15 I guess. Got better than the instructors my mother said." Ron replied, placing one hand on the small of his back and groaned in discomfort. "Never again will I ever say anything bad about pregnant women." 

Oliver laughed and fell silent as Percy played the first notes of an unfamiliar song. Oliver finally recognized it as The Christmas Song, only it was far different from anything he had heard before. However, he was soon enthralled as Percy played the song flawlessly, and with passion. Oliver found himself studying Percy's every feature, from his closed eyelids, to his straight nose, and flushed cheeks. Oliver could make out each freckle on Percy's nose and delighted in trying to count them. Oliver turned his attention to Percy's lips and remembered the sweet, innocent taste of Percy's mouth. 

Percy finished the final notes of the song and opened his eyes to meet Oliver's gaze. He was shocked at the undisguised desire in Oliver's warm brown eyes. He felt an answering stirring in his lower stomach and was glad that he was sitting down. To distract himself from Oliver, he began to play his own composition of I'll Be Home for Christmas. He was soon lost in the music, the melody making him soar to new heights. He had forgotten the feeling music stirred inside him. 

When he was done, Ginny requested that he play some better known Christmas Carols and the group spent the next half hour singing all their favorites. It was very late when the last of the non-family guests left, leaving the Weasley's, Oliver, Harry, all the Weasley Wives, Sirius, Remus and Snape gathered around the fire. 

Oliver was a bit confused as to why Snape was still there, when much to his shock; Bill Weasley walked over and plopped down in the Potions Master's lap. He turned to Percy and saw that he was as surprised as he was. However; other than a grimace from Sirius, and a misty smile from Mrs. Weasley, no one commented on the situation. 

"Did you know about this?" Oliver whispered in Percy's ear. 

Percy shook his head, his eyes still portraying his astonishment at Bill cuddling the greasy Potions Master. 

**_He's not all that greasy, you know. He's actually rather attractive, if you go for the dark, brooding look. _**

_I think it's disgusting. It's wrong, a mark against God…___

**_Oh, for crying out loud, just shut up! No one cares what you think!_**

"I'll be right back, I have to see to something in the kitchen." Percy said, getting up. 

A couple of moments later, Penelope struggled up from the couch and followed Percy into the kitchen.


	3. Part Three

Chapter Ten 

Percy stood at the counter, his arms braced and his head down. Why had no one told him about Bill? And when had it happened? Percy's thoughts were whirling, and he was growing more and more confused at the minute. "I mean, they were so, well, normal when Bill sat in Professor Snape's lap," he murmured to himself. 

**_And they didn't say anything either, when Oliver put his arm around you. _**

They're all evil little… 

And they seemed to just take Bill and the greasy git in stride. Not even the twins made remarks. And that was unusual. Not to mention downright scary. 

_I think this family is all…_

Percy was pulled from his thoughts by a gentle cough from behind him. He turned slowly, hoping to see Oliver, but instead saw the last person he wanted to talk to at this moment. His brother's wife, his ex-girlfriend and the woman who had scorned Percy when he told her the truth. 

"Penelope. What are you doing here?" It came out as an accusation, although he hadn't meant it that way. 

Penelope blushed and said, "I thought we needed to have a little talk, Percy. It's been a while, and I wanted to clear something up with you." 

Percy turned back to the sink and looked out the window to the snow falling gently to the ground. "And what's that Penelope?" Percy asked. "Do you want to tell me I'm evil and perverted again?" he whispered. 

Penelope blushed and tears came to her eyes. She had known that she had hurt Percy all those years ago, but she hadn't realized just how much. She approached Percy and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. "That's what I wanted to clear up. I was wrong all those years ago when you, erm, came out to me. I was hurt, and angry and I didn't offer you the support you needed." 

Percy froze with shock. What was Penelope saying? "I don't understand." 

Penelope sighed and said, "You may not have known it, Perce, but when we were dating, I fancied myself in love with you. I thought you loved me too. But as I came to find out, I was just a cover so you didn't have to face yourself. And once you did, well, it was good-bye Penny. It hurt, Perce, it hurt SO much, that I did the first thing that came into my head, and struck out at you." 

"You loved me?" Percy asked incredulously, turning to face Penelope and seeing the tears in her eyes for the first time. 

"I thought I did. And a young girl believing herself in love is a woman in love. But please don't feel guilty, or be mad when I tell you that what I feel for Charlie is one thousand times more than I thought I felt for you. My love for him is the forever kind of love. My love for you was more childlike in its innocence," Penelope said. 

Percy smiled slightly. "And all these years I thought you hated me." 

"I did, for awhile anyway. But you know how close Charlie and Bill are, and well, Bill is gay too, so I had to learn to accept him. Once I did, I could see how hard it must have been for you all those years ago. You were so fragile Percy, and delicate in a sort of ethereal way. You must have been so frightened of your feelings, and not knowing who to talk to or what to do about them, you did the next best thing, you repressed them." 

"You sound like a Muggle psychology textbook." Percy quipped, feeling better about his "relationship" with Penelope by the minute. Maybe they could even be friends now. 

"Well, I've read enough of them over the years. I wanted to understand why you went out with me. And now I do." 

"I never wanted to hurt you, Penny, I just wanted to be normal," Percy said, his voice cracking a bit on the last word. 

Penelope smiled gently and held her arms open. "You are Percy, you are normal. And I still love, you, as a brother and  as a friend." 

Percy went into her arms and let her hug the years of guilt and self-recrimination away. An angry kick from Penelope's stomach caused Percy to jump and the mother-to-be to laugh.

"I guess little Chris doesn't like tight hugs much," Penelope laughed. 

"Is that what you're going to call him?" Percy asked. 

"Yeah. We don't know if it's a girl or a boy yet, and figured we'd call it a unisex name until it gets here." 

"Thanks Penelope. For talking to me tonight. You have no idea how guilty I felt about what I did to you, and what you said really tore me up inside. I really felt like I was evil." Percy said quietly. 

"You are not evil Percival Archibald Weasley. You are perfect, just the way you are," came a tear-filled voice from behind them. 

Percy jumped and stammered, "Mum, how… how long have you been there?" 

"Long enough to know that my son needs me right now. Penny, I think Charlie is ready to leave for the night," Molly Weasley said, coming over to the two tear-stricken figures. 

Penelope gave Percy one more hug and said, "I'll see you tomorrow Percy. Goodnight, Molly." as she left. 

Percy turned away from his mother's concerned gaze and sat down at the kitchen table. Molly busied herself making a pot of tea, before sitting down next to her baby boy and taking one of his hands in her own. "Percy, being gay is nothing to be ashamed of," she said firmly. "Your father and I have known that you and Bill were gay since long before either of you probably figured it out." 

Percy looked astonished. "You have? How? I thought I was hiding it so well." 

Molly giggled a bit and said, "Percy, you may have the most brilliant mind in our family, but whenever we went anywhere as a family, your eyes always strayed to the good looking gents. Especially one very handsome Quidditch player."

Percy blushed and gasped, "Mum. Please. Oliver and I are just…"

Molly smiled knowingly and said, "I know dear. You are just friends. With benefits if that snogging on the sleigh ride is any indication."

Percy blushed more, but declined to comment on his mother's unfortunate habit of prying. "Now," Molly said, "it's getting late and I am expecting everyone at the Burrow at ten o'clock sharp tomorrow." She got up from the table and waited for Percy to join her. Once he did he was swept into one of Molly's infamous bear hugs. "I love you, Percy. Now, go find your Quidditch player and go home." 

Percy quickly left before his mother could embarrass him any further. Oliver looked at him questioningly as he returned to the living room, to see that only Harry, Ginny, and Arthur were still there. "Everyone gone home?" 

"Yeah, it's late. They will all be at the Burrow tomorrow. Even Sirius and Remus said they'd come." Ginny said, smiling when she saw how Percy immediately went to stand by Oliver. It seemed her "Plan" had worked famously. 

"You ready to go, Perce? I'll see you home." Oliver said, covertly sliding his arm around Percy's waist. Everyone missed Percy's blush because they were too busy laughing at Harry's. 

"We are so having a Talk tomorrow, Ollie," Harry whispered as the new couple made their way to the door. Oliver nodded his agreement. Ginny was not amused. 

Soon Percy and Oliver were bundled against the cold and had Apparated to Percy's flat. Percy felt a little uncomfortable as he drew out the key to the door. Should he ask Oliver in? Part of him wanted nothing more than to do just so, but the more sensible and therefore larger part of him protested that it was too soon for a quick shag. 

Luckily, Oliver had realized that Percy was different from his other affairs. He was an innocent, and deserved to be loved in a way Oliver wasn't sure he was capable of, but wanted to at least give a shot. So, he took matters into his own hands. 

"I had a wonderful time tonight Percy," Oliver whispered leaning down slightly to look into Percy's eyes. Percy was tall, at least 6 feet, 2 inches, but Oliver had him beat by at least 3 inches. 

"I had a fantastic time too, Oliver," Percy replied, lost in Oliver's gentle gaze. He closed his eyes and waited breathlessly for Oliver to close the distance between them. 

Oliver did and brushed his lips lightly over Percy's cheekbone, kissing the golden freckles that stood out so predominately on Percy's pale skin. "Merry Christmas, Percy," Oliver said, and then he was gone. 

Chapter Eleven

Oliver checked his appearance one last time, before gathering up his Christmas presents and Apparating to Percy's flat. He had decided upon waking that he couldn't be apart from his gorgeous Weasley for a moment long, and would go pick him up at his flat so they could arrive at the Burrow together. He only hoped that Percy would still be around. 

It seemed that Lady Luck was on Oliver's side, as he heard loud music coming from Percy's flat. Oliver knocked, but when he received no answer, he tried the doorknob and found it unlocked. 

"Percy," he called, "are you here?" There was no answer, except for a faint murmur from Percy's bedroom. Curious, Oliver headed in the direction of the noise. 

He stealthily pushed open the door to Percy's room, and stared in wondrous enchantment at the sight that met his eyes. Percy, clad in nothing but a pair of red silk boxers, was shimming to the sound of _Jinglebell Rock_ while pawing through his wardrobe.

Oliver knew his jaw had dropped open, along with the packages he was carrying. He had never seen a more beautiful sight than Percy dancing without abandon. His thin body moved in perfect rhythm to the music, and his beautiful behind made Oliver want to nothing more than pounce then and there. But, he refrained himself, knowing that Percy deserved more than a lustful encounter.

Percy turned around, a pair of brown corduroys and a pale yellow sweater in his hands, and gave a startled yelp when he noticed Oliver standing in the doorway to his room. Percy blushed red, and Oliver was intrigued to notice that the blush traveled all the way down to Percy's perfectly formed collarbone.

"Oliver," Percy squeaked, "what are you doing here?" 

"I came to escort you to the Burrow. I hope that's ok," Oliver replied, stepping further into the room. "You dance very nicely by the way. I couldn't keep my eyes off you." 

Percy blushed and looked down at his feet as he replied shyly, "Thanks." He didn't know what else to say. He had woken up feeling uncharacteristically happy and had needed to express it in some way.

Oliver stepped closer to Percy until there was barely three inches between them. "I'm going to kiss you now Percy," he said as he lowered his head. 

Percy's eyes closed and his whispered, "Please..." 

Their mouths met in a soft kiss, lips gently moving together in a declaration of something more than simple lust. Percy decided to throw caution to the wind and threw his arms around Oliver's neck, pressing his slender form against Oliver's muscley one. 

Oliver groaned and pulled away saying, "We're going to be late if we don't leave now. I'll wait in the living room for you."

Percy nodded, and watched sadly as Oliver left the room in a hurry. What had he done to make Oliver turn away? Maybe he wasn't desirable. Maybe Oliver was just humoring him.

Just as Percy was about to give up all hope of a relationship with Oliver, the man in question barreled back into the room. 

"Fuck it," he said and drew Percy against him. "I want you Percy Weasley," he growled as he claimed Percy's lips for his own once more. 

Several minutes later, after a very intense snogging session, a flushed Percy found himself looking into Oliver's darkened eyes from the bed. Oliver placed a gentle kiss on Percy's forehead and asked, "Will you go to dinner with me tomorrow night?"

Percy looked at Oliver in bemusement and then broke into laughter. Between giggles he was able to say, "Of course, Oliver. I would love nothing more." 

Oliver nodded and kissed Percy's nose once more. Then he jumped up from the bed and pulled Percy with him. "Great. Now, you had better finish dressing or your mother will send out a search party for us." 

Percy nodded and pulled Oliver down into one more kiss, before shoving him out the bedroom door and proceeding to finish dressing, feeling in a much better mood than he had in a long time. 

***

Percy and Oliver arrived at the Burrow at fifteen minutes to eleven to a frantic Molly Weasley instructing an amused Arthur to send out a search party for her little Percy. 

"Sorry we're late Mum, we were, umm, a bit occupied," Percy said, his blush leaving no one to wonder just what, or whom, he had been preoccupied with. 

Fred and George, who had prided themselves on their decorum the previous evening, made their way over to Percy. 

"So, Percy," George began, "what are your—"

"Intentions for our good friend—" Fred continued

"Woodsy?" George finished. 

Percy blushed and gripped Oliver's hand tighter. This was just what he had been dreading--the recriminations of his family. He just knew that the twins blamed him for corrupting Oliver—

"Would you two stop tag-teaming? Geez, you haven't matured at all since our Hogwarts days," Oliver said, smacking first Fred and then George across the head. He wrapped a possessive arm around Percy's waist and placed a small kiss on his temple. "Besides, shouldn't you be asking me what my intentions toward your brother are?" 

Percy colored prettily and tried to melt into Oliver to escape his embarrassment. Fred and George exchanged glances, communicating silently. Finally they shared a nod and said together, "Welcome to the family, Woodsy."

"Besides," continued Fred "if we can accept Snape—"

"Into the family fold, we can—"

"Certainly welcome you!" 

Percy shook his head and spoke up for the first time. "Do you two share a brain or something?"

Fred and George laughed and went in search of their wives. Quickly taking up where the twins left off, Bill approached with a very dour looking Snape on his arm. "Percy, can I have a word?" he asked. 

Percy nodded and gently extracted his hand from Oliver's. "I'll be right back," he said. 

Bill, giving Snape a firm look - clearly telling him to behave himself - kissed his lover quickly and then led Percy to a relatively private corner. 

"So, Percy, were you ever going to tell me you were gay?" Bill asked without delay. 

Percy frowned and countered, "Were you?" 

Bill smiled softly at his little brother and replied, "I thought you knew. It wasn't like it was a secret. And just what did you think of all the boys I've brought home?"

Percy shrugged and said, "I thought they were your friends." He was silent for a moment and then continued, "I didn't think anyone else was like me. I thought I was an abomination." 

Bill's eyes, identical to Percy's, filled with tears and he drew his little brother into a strong hug. "I wish you had talked to me!" 

Percy returned the hug and let a few tears fall down his cheeks. "I wish I had too. If I hadn't tried to cut myself off from the family, I might have noticed sooner." Percy thought for a moment and then asked, "So, how did you and Professor Snape get together?" 

Bill blushed and proceeded to tell Percy about how he had discovered another side to the dour Potion's Master. "Well obviously I had him as a teacher all through Hogwarts, and I am not ashamed to say that he featured quite prominently in my schoolboy fantasies. But then I left Hogwarts and went to work for Gringotts and didn't see Sev again until this past summer." Bill smiled fondly at the memory of his chance encounter with his mate. "We were working on some ministry business together, trying to break a very obscure curse, and well, the rest is history. He's really not so bad when you get to know him. He's actually quite sweet." Bill paused for a moment before smiling wickedly and confessing, "And he is really quite masterful in the bedroom. Much like I think your Oliver would be."

Percy blushed and let out a shocked gasp. He looked around and was relieved to see that Oliver was out of hearing range. He was, at the moment, engaged in conversation with Harry and Snape. "Bill! What a thing to say!" 

"Oh, come on, Perce, you can't deny it. I could sense the sexual tension between the two of you the moment you walked in the door." 

"Nothings happened yet, Bill. Oliver is a perfect gentleman," Percy said, with a small amount of regret. 

"So, you want him to make a move?" Bill asked, smiling knowingly.

Percy nodded in agreement. "He's the only man I've ever loved. But I don't know quite what to do. I've never, erm, well, I've never, you know…" Percy trailed off in embarrassment.

"You mean you're a virgin?" Bill asked gently, although he wasn't surprised. His brother was the type to want to wait for that special someone before committing the ultimate act of intimacy. 

"Yeah, but I want Oliver to be the first." Percy paused. "I don't want him to lose interest in me if I don't, well, put out as they say."

Bill placed a hand on Percy's shoulder and said seriously, "You wait until you're ready to take that step. In my opinion, though, Oliver is quite willing to wait as long as you need." 

"You think so?" 

"Yes, I do. Now, he keeps stealing glances over here, so why don't we go join our men?" Bill asked. He didn't wait for an answer and led Percy over to where Oliver and company were standing. 

Oliver leaned down to brush a kiss over Percy's cheek and then slipped an arm around Percy's waist. Percy snuggled against Oliver, listening as Harry and Oliver went back to discussing various Quidditch strategies to try for the upcoming season. 

All too soon, Molly's magically amplified voice called out, "Ok, let's open presents!" 

***

Percy glanced at his pile of unopened presents. He was please with them all. But he was even more pleased at the reactions his gifts had wrought, especially his mother's. She had teared up when she had opened the two plane tickets to Hawaii he had purchased for her and his father. To finally have the honeymoon they never were able to take, he said.

Smiling at the recent memory, Percy glanced at Oliver, who was opening the last of his presents, the one from Percy. Percy held his breath as Olivier eagerly tore the wrapping off, to uncover a slim hardcover book. 

Oliver let out a gasp and tenderly ran a finger over the title. _Keeper's Secrets: The Untold Story of Marcus Wood, Quidditch's first Keeper._ "Where did you find this?" Oliver asked. 

"A small bookstore in Hogsmeade. I remembered how you told me your father had sold your ancestor's memoirs when we were back in school. I was so shocked to happen upon it. Do you like it?" Percy asked uncertainly. 

Oliver put the book down and pulled Percy into his lap. "I love it," he whispered into Percy's hair. "Open mine now," he instructed like an eager child.

Percy gently picked up his last remaining present and carefully removed the wrapping. He smiled when he saw the beautifully bound book before him. "_A Midsummer's Night Dream_. How did you know that was my favorite?"

Oliver smiled and replied, "A man can't give away all his secrets. Do you like it?" 

"I love it. Thank you." Percy said, turning so he could look into Oliver's eyes. Their lips met for a soft kiss that continued until the amused groans and claps made their way into their daze. 

"Well, who's hungry?" Molly asked, sparing a loving glance to the blushing couple. "Dinner is ready."

Dinner was a lavish affair, with enough food to feed a small army. The Weasley's and their extended family sat down and ate, thankful that they could all be together after the dark days that had plagued them only two years before. 

"May we always be together!" Molly's toast was met with rowdy cheers and then everyone settled in to eat. 

**Chapter 12**

It was close to midnight when Percy and Oliver Apparated to Percy's flat. Oliver took the keys from Percy and unlocked the door. "Do you want to come in?" Percy asked shyly.

Oliver shook his head and said, "It's late. I really should go home." He leaned toward Percy and whispered, "I had a wonderful time tonight. Your family is wonderful."

"I know, thank-you. I loved having you there." Percy closed his eyes, waiting for Oliver's kiss. 

He wasn't disappointed. Oliver closed the distance between them and gently placed his lips over Percy's. The kiss was slow and sweet and gentle, and when Oliver pulled away he was pleased to notice a slight hitch in Percy's breathing. "So, I'll see you tomorrow at 7 for dinner." 

"Where are we going?" 

"It's a surprise, but dress nicely ok? And in Muggle clothing. No robes," he instructed. "I want to be able to see you."

Percy blushed and nodded leaning up to kiss Oliver one last time. "I can't wait." 

"Me either. Good night Perce." Oliver said as he winked out of view. 

Percy sighed a little and closed the door to his flat, which seemed lonely and too stifling for a moment. He shook his head and headed into his bedroom. 

When he was done with his nightly ritual, he lay in bed remembering every kiss he and Oliver had shared in the past two days. If he was honest with himself, he was a little shocked at how fast everything seemed to be happening. But he had loved Oliver for so long, it seemed like forever to Percy. He only hoped that when Oliver grew tired with him, as he was sure to do, that they could part friends. Because Percy would rather have Oliver as a friend than not have him in his life at all.

***

The next morning, Oliver awoke with a smile on his face. He had exactly 8 hours to get everything perfect for his date with Percy that evening. He quickly dressed and called the cleaning service, where luckily, his usual maid was available for the afternoon. He set up the appointment and left his apartment in high spirits. 

His first stop was the International Portkey Office, where he purchased a One Night In Paris Package for a ridiculously large sum. But it was worth it, he thought, just to see Percy's reaction. There was a restaurant he knew of, L'Auberge De Village, that he knew Percy would love. And a romantic stroll around the river suited his romantic date perfectly. He wanted to win Percy's heart, and had the perfect plan to accomplish it.

Next on his list of Things To Do, was a stop at _Bess's Flower Emporium_ in Diagon Alley, where he bought three-dozen Weeping Roses, in red, and two-dozen Crystal Tear Lilies in white. He sent the flowers back to his apartment with a messenger and headed for his last stop of the day—_Bert's Erotica Shop_ where he bought a hundred red and white candles to be delivered. 

Then it was back to the apartment to make sure everything was perfect. He was just finishing rearranging the last of the candles when Harry Apparated outside his apartment, with Ron, two serious faced twins, Bill and Charlie at his sides. 

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Oliver asked, nervously looking over his shoulder at the romantically decorated apartment. He didn't want the Weasley's and Harry to think he was taking advantage of Percy. 

Harry was the first to speak. "Sorry, Ollie, but the red-heads insisted." 

Charlie and Bill shouldered past Oliver and stopped dead at the sight of the roses and candles. "Well, it looks like you don't waste anytime, Oliver," Charlie said menacingly. 

Oliver blushed and said, "It's not what it looks like. I just want everything to be perfect." 

One of the twins, Oliver thought Fred because he had more freckles, said, "Look, Oliver, we like you and all but—"

"What you have to understand about Percy is that he's different from the rest of us." George finished.

"What do you mean?" asked Oliver in confusion. He really had no idea what they meant. 

Ron spoke next, "He's always been quieter and more thoughtful than the rest of us." He paused. "It's like he's more fragile than the rest of us." 

Oliver nodded and then realized that his guests-cum-interrogators were still standing and invited them in to sit on the couch. "Just be careful not to disrupt the flowers," he warned. 

"Oliver, we like you, and we, meaning all of my family, think that you are a good influence on Percy. He needs to learn to live again. He was never really able to be a child, because of the war and all." 

"What do you mean? We were both only about 5 or so when Voldemort was in power the first time."

"Yes, but he had to be—" Fred said.

"The big brother to us, and Ron and Ginny." George finished. Oliver was still getting used to the freaky twin thing, although he had known them for more than 10 years. 

"Bill and I were away at Hogwarts most of the time, and Percy was the oldest. Mum relied on him—" 

"More than she should have," Bill interrupted Charlie. 

"Yes, more than she should have. And Percy had to grow up quickly. The twins have always been troublesome, and Mum had Ron and then Ginny to contend with." 

"So, all we're saying Oliver, is be careful with him. And teach him to be a child again," Ron said, his brothers all nodding in agreement. 

"Percy is lucky to have such great brothers. I was wondering why no one made a big deal out of us yesterday, especially you two, Fred and George, but I understand now." 

"Yes, we may have teased him a lot when we were all at Hogwarts together—" That was Fred

"But we saw how it made him feel, so we've stopped. We don't want to lose our brother, Oliver." And there was George.

"So, do you understand where we are coming from, Oliver?" Bill asked. 

Oliver nodded. "I do. Perfectly. You don't have to worry. I will treat Percy well. I think I love him. I think I've loved him for years, and just didn't realize it until he bumped into me two days ago," Oliver confessed, much to his confusion and the Weasley's delight. 

Harry just looked uncomfortable about the whole thing. He'd had to endure the Weasley interrogation in his seventh year, when he and Ginny had first become serious, so he knew how Oliver felt. Like he was facing a redheaded firing squad. 

"Ok, then," Ron said getting to his feet rather awkwardly, seeing as Hermione still hadn't seen fit to counteract the charm she had placed on him. He was getting rather sick and tired of being pregnant. Perhaps a necklace would make her change her mind. "Have a good time tonight, Oliver." 

"Yeah, we're sure Percy will enjoy himself," one of the twins said with a wink. His other half just laughed, and with a few more minutes of good-byes, the Weasley's and Harry had left, leaving Oliver with only one hour to get ready himself.

***

Percy spent the day half in a dreamy state of love, and half in panic. He woke in the morning with a feeling of dread and as he remembered his date with Oliver, he felt his heart warm and his skin grow cold. 

"I have nothing to wear," Percy said to himself. 

**_I think we need to go shopping. We need to get you a really sexy outfit that will make Oliver want to ravish you!_**

_You are disgusting. If you must buy a new outfit for your gay lover, at least take what is left of your dignity and buy something with class. _

**_Shut up you repressed, hoity-toity old hag. _**

_No, you shut up you dirty rotten scoundral. _

No you— 

"No, both of you shut up. I am done listening to your bickering," Percy shouted, and then snickered as he realized he had just told himself to stop fighting with himself. 

**_Sorry._**

_Yeah, sorry._

**_You don't have to get all huffy about it. We are just trying to help!_**

"Oh, go away for awhile. I need to think without the voices in my head telling me what to do." Percy smiled and imagined his "voices" scurrying off in a snit to sulk. "Great, now I can think in peace." Percy thought a moment, and when no nosey voices barged in, he said, "What I need is the opinion of someone who knows about clothes. Ginny!" 

Percy dressed in his usual drab clothes quickly and then made his way to the living room, he threw a handful of Floo Message Powder in the fireplace and cried, "Potter residence!" 

Moments later, Percy's disembodied head was floating before a smiling Ginny. "Hey Percy! What brings you by my fireplace?" she asked. 

Percy blushed, although it was hard to tell, as his face was green at the moment, and said, "Well, Oliver asked me out, and I have nothing to wear." 

Ginny smiled and said, "So, you finally got the date with your dream man, eh?" 

To his horror, Percy giggled and said, "Yes, and he's wonderful!" He sounded like a lovesick teenage girl, he thought in disgust. 

"Great! Give me 20 minutes and I'll Apparate to your flat. I know this great place that has discount designer Muggle clothes. I know we can find the perfect outfit there!" 

"Thanks, Ginny. I'll see you in a bit." 

A half hour later, Percy and Ginny were happily browsing through a multitude of designer clothes, with labels by Ralph Lauren, Calvin Klein and Armani. Well, Ginny was happily browsing, and Percy was trying to keep himself from having heart palpitations at the prices. For a discount, it didn't seem like much to him. 

"Here, add these to the pile of things to try on," Ginny said, thrusting a yellow silk shirt and a bright blue tie in his direction. "You can try them with the gray Armani slacks I gave you." 

Percy looked down at the pile of clothes in his hands, and thought he would be lucky to get out of the store by 6. He headed to the dressing room, and after almost three consecutive hours of trying outfits on, and then discarding them, and then trying on more outfits, Percy finally made it out the store, only £2000 Muggle poorer. 

"Good thing I never do anything," Percy said to Ginny as they lugged the many bags of clothes, shoes, belts and other accessories back to his flat. "Or I would be completely broke." 

Ginny just smiled and after reminding him of which outfit to wear tonight, she kissed Percy good-bye and Apparated back to her house. 

Percy neatly put away all his new clothes, not really caring that to make room for some of them, he had to get rid of several of his dowdy pairs of pants, and uncomfortable woolen shirts. He placed the black Armani slacks, the deep burgundy silk Calvin Klein shirt and the black silk tie on the bed and then went into the bathroom to take his shower. 

He stood in front of the mirror 45 minutes later, agonizing one last time about his outfit of choice. Or Ginny's choice, as it were. He had been afraid that the burgundy shirt clashed with his red hair, but Ginny had assured him that he looked fine, and that burgundy was a good color on him.

"It gives you more color in your cheeks," she had said earlier. 

With one last look in the mirror, Percy went into the living room to nervously wait for Oliver. He didn't have to wait long, because at ten minutes to seven, there was knock at the door. 

***

Oliver waited nervously, the dozen Crystal Tear Lilies clutched tightly in his hands. When Percy opened the door, Oliver couldn't help the in take of breath he was unable to hold back. Percy looked amazing. 

"Hi," Percy said shyly. 

"Hi," Oliver said holding out the flowers. "Here, these are for you." 

Percy took the lilies from Oliver and inhaled the sweet scent. "Thank-you. Crystal Tear Lilies are my favorite." 

Oliver blushed happily and confessed, "I know. I, um, remembered from Herbology class."

It was Percy's turn to blush. "You did? That was seven years ago." 

"I know, but your reaction was memorable." 

Percy remembered back to the cold winter day in his seventh year. He had caught a glimpse of the lilies in Madam Sprout's office and spent the majority of one Herbology class quizzing the professor on all the attributes and qualities of the flower. 

Percy blushed and said, "Oh. Well, um, would you like to come in?" 

Oliver shook his head and replied, "No, we don't want to be late for our dinner reservation." 

Percy nodded and disappeared for a moment, returning seconds later with his suit jacket and keys to the flat. "I'm ready." 

"Wonderful. And did I mention how wonderful you look tonight?" 

Percy blushed again and said, "No, but thank you. You look wonderful too." 

It was true. Oliver was dressed superbly in slate gray slacks, a deep purple shirt and a black tie. He looked both sexy and elegant at the same time. There are not many men who can wear purple and look as good as Oliver does, Percy thought. 

"So, where are we going?" Percy asked, slipping his hand into Oliver's as the bigger man placed and arm at the small of Percy's back. 

"I told you, it's a surprise, but one I think you will enjoy." Oliver turned to Percy as they exited the building. "Ok, we are going by Portkey, so hold on." 

Percy clutched Oliver's hand and sighed as Oliver leaned down to place a kiss on Percy's lips. Percy was just getting into the kiss, when he felt that familiar pull behind his naval and was sucked up into the Portkey's force. Moments later, Percy opened his eyes and was met with the surprising sight of the Eiffel Tower in front of him. 

"Paris," he breathed. "You brought me to Paris!" And much to Oliver's shock and joy, Percy flung his arms around Oliver's neck and kissed him passionately.

"Wow, if I had known I would have gotten this reaction to Paris, I would have taken you here the first day we ran into each other," Oliver remarked as the kiss broke apart. 

Percy blushed and whispered, "I have always wanted to come to Paris." He looked up into the eyes of the man he adored. "With the man I love." 

Oliver's breath caught and he looked down into Percy's eyes, seeing a mirror of the feelings he had reflecting back at him. He lowered his head and claimed Percy's lips once more for his own. Percy loved him and that was all that mattered to him at that moment in time. He let his feelings pour into the kiss and when they broke apart, they were both breathless.

Chapter 13 

Percy looked up at Oliver with dewy eyes and whispered, "Thank-you, Oliver." 

Oliver smiled down at his beloved and replied, "It was entirely my pleasure. Now, shall we go?" He offered his arm to Percy and together they made their way down the street of Paris to the restaurant. 

Percy looked around the elegant décor of L'Auberge De Village in awe. He had never seen something so beautiful. "Oh, Oliver, it's perfect!" he exclaimed staring in wonder at the ornate gold plated ceiling, "I've never seen anything like this!" 

Oliver was also mesmerized, but by the genuine amazement and wonder in Percy's eyes rather than the flawless setting of L'Auberge De Village. "I'm glad you like it." 

Just then the maitre d came and asked for their reservation. Oliver gave their name and soon they were seated at a cozy table on the terrace, over looking the river. 

The dinner went quickly, and Percy marveled over the delicious food, although he did not eat enough for Oliver's liking. "Are you sure you don't want to have dessert?" Oliver asked, having ordered a chocolate éclair for himself.

"Oh, I couldn't really. I've eaten enough already," Percy declared, although secretly he would have loved a piece of chocolate cake. But, he had eaten enough junk for one night. More, in fact, in one sitting than he had since leaving Hogwarts.

Oliver accepted Percy decision, but when his éclair came, he held it up to Percy's lips and, having no other choice without being rude, Percy nibbled lightly on the end. Then, having had a small taste of confectionary perfection, he couldn't resist the second and third bites Oliver offered him. Besides, he thought to himself, there was something very erotic having Oliver feed him in the middle of the restaurant. 

When the éclair finished and the dinner paid for, Oliver led Percy out to the walk and asked, "Would you like to take a stroll down around the river? There's a very nice walkway just below here." 

"I would like that very much." Percy slipped his delicate hand into Oliver's rugged one and let him lead the way down the stone steps to the river. 

After several minutes of silence, Oliver asked, "Tell me something about you that no one else knows, Perce." 

Percy didn't answer right away. Finally, when Oliver thought that he wouldn't answer, Percy blurted, "I never wanted to work for the Ministry." 

"What?" asked Oliver, shocked. He, along with the rest of his year mates, had always assumed that Percy wanted to become the youngest Minister of Magic in history. 

"I wanted to travel. Play my music. Compose symphonies and orchestras. But I knew that Dad would be disappointed if none of his sons followed in his footsteps at the Ministry. And as Bill and Charlie went off to pursue their own dreams, and the twins would never have considered it, and well we both know Ron would chafe at being behind a desk all day, and Ginny is too flighty for Ministry work, it fell to me to uphold my father's dream. That's what our estrangement was about six years ago."

 At Oliver's confused glance, Percy continued, "Right about the time You Know Who came back into power, my father and I had a huge falling out. I had told him I didn't want to work for the Ministry anymore, and he told me that in these times we all had to do things we didn't want to do. I spent almost a year resenting him before accepting that my future was not as a composer, but as a Ministry official." Percy sighed deeply. "It hasn't been so bad, I guess. And they pay is decent. But things between my father and I will never be the same."

Oliver thought that he had a little better insight into Percy now. Percy was the type to always put other's needs before his own. He had sacrificed his dream in place of when he thought his family would have wanted. He didn't know how to respond, so he simply drew Percy into a tight embrace.

"I think you should talk to your father again, Percy. Make him realize that you hate your work, and that you're unhappy. He loves you, he'll understand." 

"You make it sound so easy. It's just that I don't want to disappoint him."

"Think on it, Perce. Please." 

Percy nodded, burrowing closer to Oliver to soak up all the comfort the man had to give. 

"How about we head back to my place now for a night cap?" Oliver asked, wanting to take Percy's mind away from unhappy thoughts.

"It sounds wonderful," Percy said winding his arms around Oliver. "Thank you for listening."

"It was my pleasure." Oliver drew the Portkey out of his pocket and soon they were standing in the entryway of Oliver's flat. "Why don't you make yourself comfortable and I will go put on some coffee." 

Percy took a deep breath and took the plunge. "I don't want coffee, Oliver."

"No? Would you like tea instead?" 

"I want you," Percy said, closing the scant inches between them and kissing Oliver passionately. 

Oliver groaned and plunged his hands into Percy's burnished copper locks and deepened the kiss even as he backed into the flower-covered living room. Not taking his mouth from Percy's, he fumbled for his wand and instantly the candles flew to life, casting a romantic glow about the room. Oliver drew away from Percy and smiled at his beloved's gasp of surprised pleasure. "Do you like it?" he asked in a rough whisper. 

"I love it. Did you do all this for me?" 

Oliver answered him with a deep kiss and backed Percy up until the back of his knees hit the couch. He covered Percy's body with his own and gleefully raced his hands under Percy's sweater. 

Percy groaned sweetly and sat up slightly to let Oliver draw the sweater over his head. "Oliver," he gasped, "there's something I should tell you." 

Oliver latched onto the area where shoulder met neck and suckled lightly. "What's that, love?"

Percy gasped and moved his neck to the side to give Oliver better access. "I've never, oh god do that again!" 

Oliver smiled and bit lightly at Percy's silky skin a second time. 

"You've never what?" 

"I've never done this before." 

Oliver smiled and nibbled on Percy's collarbone. "I know. Are you sure you want to do this with me?" 

"I love you, Oliver. And there is no one I would rather do this with than you." Percy's eyes got an unsure look in them. "Are you sure you want to do this with me?"

"I love you too Percy. I don't know when, or how, but somewhere along these past four days, I have fallen hard for you Percy Weasley." 

"Make love to me, Oliver. Please?" 

"It will be my pleasure." Oliver drew his shirt over his head and Percy marveled in his pure masculine beauty. He drew his hands reverently over Oliver's sculpted muscles, and wondered how someone could be so soft and so hard at the same time. 

"God, Percy. You're killing me!" Oliver rasped, tracing his fingers lightly over Percy's navel, and down to his hipbones. 

Percy laughed and opened his lips for Oliver's kiss. Oliver unzipped Percy's trousers and made quick work of undressing them both. They both smiled and sighed as bare skin met bare skin. They spent lazy hours exploring each other's bodies, with hands, lips and tongues. When Oliver finally sheathed himself in Percy's willing body, it felt as if he had finally found the other half of himself. 

When they lay shuddering and panting in the aftereffects of such wondrous lovemaking, Oliver grabbed his wand and extinguished the candles. Then he lifted Percy into his arms and headed for the bedroom. Percy sleepily nestled into Oliver's arms and wrapped up together, they fell into a satiated slumber. 

Chapter 14 

The weak winter sun peeked in the window and fell on two intertwined bodies. Percy opened his eyes with shiver and a smile on his face. Oliver was still sleeping, lying on his back with arms thrown above his head. Percy sighed and reached down to pull the comforter that had fallen off during the night up over them. He snuggled closer to Oliver's warmth and sighed when one of Oliver's arms came around him.

When Percy next awoke, he was alone in the bed. He frowned until the delicious aroma of fresh coffee wafted into the bedroom. He was about to get out of bed when a naked Oliver walked in the door, a food-laden tray in his arms. 

"No, don't get up!" Oliver cried when he saw that Percy was about to throw the covers off. "I brought us breakfast in bed." He set the tray at the foot of the bed and then carefully climbed in next to Percy. "Here, try one of these. They are wonderful!" Oliver handed Percy a golden, flaky croissant, the butter dripping off onto Percy's fingers. 

Percy took a tiny bite of the croissant and silently moaned in pleasure. He set the pastry down and reached for the coffee mug. "Thanks, Oliver, this is wonderful!" 

Oliver ran his tongue over his fingers to lick off the melted butter and then said, "So, Perce, what do you want to do today?" 

"I have to go to work. I have so much work to catch up on," Percy said. He could feel the frown lines forming at even the thought of going in to work. Before their conversation last night Percy really hadn't thought of how much he disliked his job. Talking with Oliver about his long-forgotten dreams had dredged up old memories and dissatisfaction in his work-life. 

"So call in sick and we can spend the day together, doing couple things." 

"You don't know how good that sounds, but I really must be getting to work. What is it, 8:00am by now?" Percy asked as he finished the last of his coffee and took one more bite of the croissant.

Oliver frowned at the half-eaten croissant left on the tray as he replied, "It's 8:30 actually."

Percy jumped out of bed and with a quick cleansing charm and a simple transfiguration spell, he was dressed in perfectly pressed clothes, hardly looking like a man who had spent the night in his lover's bed. "I'll call you tonight when I get done work, and maybe we can do something then." 

Oliver grabbed the sheet from the bed and wrapped it around his waist. He followed Percy to the door and said, "Ok, I'll be waiting. Don't work too late." 

Percy smiled and gave Oliver a quick kiss. "I won't." He turned to leave, but before he made it out the door, Oliver pulled him back and gave him a proper kiss good-bye. 

"Have a good day at work, and don't forget to eat lunch!" 

"Bye Oliver," Percy said as he Disapparated from Oliver's apartment. 

Oliver sighed and shut the door. He really had to have a little chat with Arthur Weasley. He knew deep in his heart that Percy was unhappy, and Oliver meant for Arthur to see it as well. Maybe then they could all do something about it.


End file.
